A Royal Mess
by the real Violet Parr
Summary: What happens when Michael proposes...and Grandmere forbids Mia to marry him? I know it kinda sucks. R&R but no flames please!
1. Proposal

HereÕs my first Princess Diaries fic! ItÕs about seven years from Princess in Waiting, MiaÕs 21 and MichaelÕs 24. Sorry if they seem out of character or whatever, I wrote this several months ago when I was tired! Please R&R so I can put the next chapter up!

Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Grimaldi Renaldo (aka Mia Thermopolis) was getting ready for a state dinner with her grandmere when the phone rang. She ran to answer it, expecting to hear Grandmere's harsh voice, but instead, to her surprise, the voice coming over the phone was...

ÒMichael?"

"Hello Mia," said Michael. Mia felt her heart leap at hearing her true love's voice. "I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner this Saturday. I have something to tell you.

"Oh, of course Michael, I'd love to," said Mia happily.

"Good." said Michael. "See you at seven then, okay?"

"Bye." said Mia, who hung up feeling ecstatic. She and Michael had been dating for about 7 years, but hearing his voice still made her heart go crazy.

On Saturday night, Mia changed into a pretty dress and set out to pick up Michael for their dinner. Lars helped her into the limo. He grinned at her and said, "You are looking very beautiful tonight, princess. Excited for your date with Michael?"

"Oh yes." Then Mia frowned. "But I wonder what Michael wants to tell me."

She was still wondering when the limo pulled up in front of Michael's apartment building. He was standing on the sidewalk, waiting.

When he saw Mia, he smiled warmly. "Mia." he said. "I'm so glad you could make it tonight."

"Me too." said Mia, giving Michael a quick hug before grabbing his hand and pulling him into the limo. "So what did you want to tell me?"

Michael smiled secretively. "You'll see when we get there."

The limo drove to the restaurant and pulled to a stop in front of it. The driver got out and opened the door for Michael, Mia, and Lars. They went inside the fancy restaurant and Michael led Mia to a table in the back. It had a sign reading "Reserved" on it.

"Wow, Michael, you've really made this special!" said Mia, who was surprised. "A reserved table and everything!"

"Well, I wanted it to be special." said Michael, smiling. "I have something important to ask you."

Mia was confused and was about to ask Michael what he meant, but then the waiter came to take their orders. Mia had a vegetarian dish, Michael had lobster, and Lars ordered a gourmet steak. They didn't have to wait long for their food to arrive. Finally Mia could take it no longer and asked, "So Michael, what are you going to ask me?"

Michael swallowed the mouthful he had and set down his fork. "Well, Mia," he said, "you know that I love you, and you love me. And, well, we've been dating for a long time, and I thought it was a good time to ask..." He got out of his chair and kneeled on one knee. "Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Grimaldi Renaldo, will you marry me?"

Mia was so shocked she couldn't speak. She regained her composure and swallowed hard. "Michael..." She looked at him and smiled. "I absolutely accept!" She ran to him, and they shared a happy kiss.

Lars was grinning. "Congratulations, your Highness." he said. "This is wonderful news." Then his smile faded. "But I wonder what the dowager princess will think of it?"

Mia gasped. "Grandmere!" Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "Oh no! What will she say?"

Sappy romance, I know! Oh well. Please R&R and tell me what you thought of it. If people like it, IÕll put up the next chapter. 


	2. Conflict

Here's the second chapter of A Royal Mess! Hope people are enjoying it so far. This is a very dramatic and sad chapter...you have been warned!

Mia had told her mother, Tina, Shamika, Lilly, and her father about Michael's proposal and their engagement. But she still had to tell Grandmere. And that would not be easy.

She picked up the phone and dialed the number for Grandmere's room at the Plaza, her hands shaking.

"Hello?" said Clarisse Renaldo.

"Uh, hi, Grandmere," said Mia nervously. "I, uh, have something to tell you."

"Oh. Hello, Amelia. What is it?"

"Well...er...Michael and I are getting married."

There was a shriek and a loud thud on the other end of the line.

"Uh oh." Mia held the phone and waited for Grandmere to wake up again.

Ten minutes later, Grandmere's scratchy voice came on again, shouting (which was something she was very good at). "AMELIA MIGNONETTE GRIMALDI RENALDO, YOU MAY NOT MARRY THAT BOY!"

"But why, Grandmere?" Mia asked, tears filling her eyes. "Why?"

"He is not royalty!" shrieked Grandmere. "I will not have the future heir to the throne of Genovia marry a commoner!"

Mia tried to convince Grandmere, but nothing worked. She hung up in tears. Then the phone rang again. She picked up, sobbing.

"Hi Mia." said Michael.

Mia began sobbing harder at the sound of Michael's voice. "Oh Michael," she choked out, "Grandmere forbids me to marry you!"

Silence. Then, "Mia, don't worry about it. You're a princess, I'm just a regular guy. Duty to your country must come first. I understand."

"B-but Michael..." Mia said. "I don't want to marry anyone but you!"

"I know." said Michael soothingly. "We'll think of something."

"I could...abdicate." croaked Mia, hiccuping a laugh.

Michael laughed. "Don't you dare." he said. "It'll be okay."

They said goodbye and Mia cried for ten minutes. Then the phone rang again.

She picked up and croaked "Hello?"

"Hello Amelia. This is your grandmother."

Mia refused to talk, but she was too afraid of her grandmere to hang up.

"I need you to reserve next Saturday for a horseback ride with the prime minister of France."

"O-okay Grandmere." Mia said shakily.

"Are you all right, Amelia?"

"Y-yes. Just fine, Grandmere." Then Mia got an idea. "Could I bring a friend on Saturday?"

"Not Lilly, I hope. I have no wish for the prime minister to be subjected to a speech about women's rights..."

"Not her, Grandmere." said Mia quickly. "Someone -- else."

"Well, all right." said Grandmere suspiciously. "Goodbye Amelia."

Mia called Michael right away and asked if her could go for a ride Saturday. He said he could. Mia hung up happier than she'd felt all day.

See? Very dramatic. Well, you know the drill. Go click the little lavender-grayish button down there in the bottom of the screen, to the left, and leave a nice review. Same ol'-same ol': you review, I'll post the next chapter. (Which also happens to be the last chapter) 


	3. Rescue

Here's the last chapter of A Royal Mess! This is where I incorporate horses into the story. Will Grandmere change her mind about Michael? Read on to find out!

On Saturday Grandmere and a bodyguard showed up with her limo at Mia's apartment. Mia got in and gave the driver instructions to Michael's apartment. When they arrived there, Michael came out of the building and climbed in, greeting Grandmere and Mia as he did. Grandmere glared stonily at Mia but she didn't look at Michael, resolutely staring at the windshield.

When they arrived at the stables, Grandmere explained that the prime minister had called and was unable to make it, but that it had been too late to cancel the ride.

They mounted their horses and rode off. The ride was going splendidly. Mia gave her elegant chestnut mare a pat on the neck. She liked riding and was glad Michael had come too.

Suddenly, disaster struck. A chipmunk ran out of the woods and under Grandmere's horse's feet. The horse, startled, reared up and took off, galloping at top speed, with Grandmere barely hanging on. She screamed "HELP ME!"

The bodyguard immediately kicked his horse and galloped after Grandmere. Michael, too, started after the runaway.

A tense scene followed as they pursued the runaway horse, then the bodyguard's horse stumbled and went down.

Mia gasped. "Oh no!" she shrieked.

Michael spurred his horse on and caught up with Grandmere. He caught the horse's rein and pulled, slowing the horse until it stopped.

Mia trotted up to them. "Oh Michael," she said in awe, "that was wonderful! Thank you so much!"

Grandmere, having recovered from the shock, said stiffly, "Well, yes, it was. I suppose we could overlook the fact that he is a commoner. After all, this young man did save me. Amelia, if he agrees, you may marry him."

Mia shrieked happily and ran to Michael. They kissed, then Mia turned to Grandmere. "Oh thank you, thank you, Grandmere! Thank you!" She hugged Grandmere joyfully.

Grandmere stepped away. "Er, you're welcome, Amelia," she said. "But I think we should head back now."

So they all rode back to the stables, even the bodyguard (he and his horse were okay). They drove home, and as the limo dropped Mia off at her apartment complex, she smiled. She was happier than she'd ever been in her entire life.

Well, there you go! I don't think I'll write the wedding because I'm no good at writing them. Still, I hope you enjoyed this story! Review if you could, please! I'd like to know what people think. 


End file.
